You're Mine Sunbae
by LeoHyukCouple
Summary: Hyuk seorang namja manis yang sangat mengagumi sunbae nya Leo dengan bantuan sahabat nya Hongbin, mampukah dia menyatakan perasaan nya ? bagaimana reaksi Leo ?


Title : Now, you're mine _sunbae._

Author : LeoHyukCouple

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Cast : Member VIXX

Han Sanghyuk a.k.a Hyuk

Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo

Lee Hongbin a.k.a Hongbin

Kim Wonshik a.k.a Ravi (numpang lewat nama doing :P)

.

.

.

Kelas itu begitu ramai di penuhi dengan kebisingan para siswa di kelasnya. Kenapa? Karena ternyata _seosaengnim_ yang harus nya mengajar tidak bisa mengajar di kelas hari ini, jadilah seperti ini keadaan nya. Berisik.

Hampir semua siswa di kelas membuat kebisingan, ada yang saling melempar kertas, berkejar-kejaran atau hanya sekedar mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya. Tapi tidak dengan satu orang, sepertinya orang ini terlalu sibuk mengagumi sosok laki-laki tampan yang sedang bermain basket di luar sana hingga tidak menyadari sebuah spidol yang melayang kearah nya. PLETAK!

"auuhhh kepalakuuu!" erangnya karena ternyata spidol tersebut tepat mengenai kepalanya. Poor him.

"YAKKK ! siapa yang melempar spidol padaku ?" teriaknya penuh emosi.

"ehehehe mian Hyuk~ah aku tidak sengaja" ujar Hongbin, sahabat lelaki manis yang terkena spidol yang ternyata bernama Hyuk atau lebih tepat nya Han SangHyuk itu. Lalu mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"memang kau sedang apa sih ?" lanjutnya.

"…aku ? ti-tidak sedang apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan gugup. Gugup ? kenapa harus gugup, seperti ada sesuatu.

"eh ? benar ? dari tadi kau melihat keluar terus, memang ada apa ?" Tanya nya lagi sambil menengok kearah jendela yang menuju langsung ke arah lapangan basket. "ahh! Aku tau, kau melihat Leo _sunbae _lagi yah ?" ucap Hongbin sambil menaik turunkan alis nya menggoda sahabatnya, Hyuk.

"_m-mwo_, _anioo_. Melihat siapa memang nya? Aku tak melihat siapa-siapa" jawab Hyuk, memalingkan muka nya dari sahabat nya itu.

"heh, aku tau kau pasti memperhatikan nya lagi. Sampai kapan kau akan memperhatikannya dari jauh terus? Coba saja dekati dia dan nyatakan perasaanmu Hyuk~ah" nasehat hongbin pada sahabatnya itu, yang sebenarnya sudah lama sangat mengagumi _sunbae_ nya yang sedang bermain basket itu.

"menyatakan perasaanku ? bagaimana caranya, dia kan sangat dingin dan pasti dia tidak akan mau denganku Hongbin~ah" ujarnya sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan dipastikan wajahnya sangat imut sekarang ini.

"wae? Kenapa tidak mau? Kau itu manis Hyuk~ah. Banyak _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ yang mau denganmu. Kalau aku _Seme_ aku pasti mau denganmu hehe tapi sayang aku sudah punya Ravi."

"ya ya aku ini namja, mana bisa di bilang manis. Aku tampan tau" elak Hyuk yang tidak terima di sebut manis.

"_aigooo_ tampan? Bagian mana dari wajahmu yang disebut tampan hah?" ujar Hongbin sambil mencubit kedua belah pipi sahabatnya itu.

"ishh _appo_ Hongbin~ah" ucap Hyuk sambil melepaskan cubitan dari sahabatnya itu yang sebenarnya tidak begitu keras.

Setelah selesai dari acara mari mencubit Hyuk kedua nya pun terdiam dan sibuk dengan urusan nya sendiri. Hongbin yang sibuk ber-sms ria dengan pacarnya Ravi, dan Hyuk yang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara mendekati sunbae nya yang bernama Leo itu.

"Hongbin~ahh" panggil Hyuk pada sahabatnya itu.

"_ne_ ?"

"..emm.. sepertinya aku akan mencoba nya"

Hongbin menatap heran pada sahabatnya "mencoba apa?" Tanya nya polos. Oh Hongbin, bersiap-siaplah kau mendapatkan balasan dari sahabatmu. Sepertinya …

…PLETAKK!..

dia akan memukulmu. Sudah terlanjur. Hongbin mengaduh kesakitan karena jitakan yang dilayangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Yakk ! kenapa memukulku?"

"rasakan ! suruh siapa kau bertanya mencoba apa" ucap Hyuk, kembali mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"memang apa salah nya? Aku kan memang tidak tau kau mau mencoba apa, jadi aku bertanya dan kau malah memukulku"

"itu salahmu, kau kan tadi menyuruhku untuk mencoba mendekati Leo _sunbae_, tapi kau malah bertanya mencoba apa."

Ah seperti nya Hongbin baru mengerti sekarang. Ckckck kenapa secepat itu kau lupa dengan usul mu sendiri Hongbin~ah. _-_-'_

"oh itu. Kkk~ _mianhae_ Hyuk~ah." Hongbin merangkul sahabatnya itu dan menusuk-nusuk pipi nya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ck! Baiklah. Tapi bantu aku, dengan cara apa aku menyatakan perasaanku" ucap Hyuk memelas.

Hongbin berpikir dan tak lama kemudian dia membisikan sesuatu ke telinga sahabatnya itu.

"kau yakin?" Tanya Hyuk memastikan.

"coba saja"

'_semoga saja berhasil. Dan aku harus mencoba nya besok. Han Sanghyuk FIHGTING!'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Dan sepertinya, mulai saat ini SangHyuk harus mempersiapkan mental nya untuk besok. Karena dia sudah bertekad akan menyatakan perasaan nya.

_**Keesokan hari nya**_

Saat ini sekolah sudah mulai sepi, karena jam pelajaran sudah selesai dan siswa/siswi sekolah tersebut sudah pulang. Tapi tidak dengan _namja_ manis ini, yang sibuk mengintip di balik loker sekolah nya memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya.

Yah, _namja_ tersebut adalah Hyuk yang sedang mengamati loker khusus anak kelas XII tersebut. Ingat dengan apa yang di obrolkan nya dengan sahabatnya Hongbin kemarin?

Ya hari ini saat ini juga Hyuk bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada _sunbae_ nya yang bernama Leo itu dengan meletakan surat dan cokelat buatan nya sendiri, sesuai dengan ide sahabatnya kemarin.

Hyuk mulai mendekati loker yang merupakan milik Leo dan bersiap menyelipkan surat dan menggantungkan cokelat tersebut, sampai …

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara dari arah belakang membuat nya mengurungkan niatan untuk menyelipkan surat tersebut dan berhasil membuat nya mematung karena mengenali suara tersebut. Ya, itu suara Leo si pemilik loker sekaligus orang yang di kagumi Hyuk.

"Yak, aku tanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Hyuk membalikan badan nya dan menyembunyikan cokelat beserta surat di balik punggungnya.

"…emm… i-tu.. a-nu a-aku" oh sepertinya dia begitu tegang sampai berbicara pun tidak lancar.

Leo menatap heran kelakuan orang di depan nya. Dan secara tiba-tiba …

"ini untuk _sunbae_" Hyuk dengan berani menyodorkan secara langsung surat beserta cokelat yang dia buat sendiri dan merasakan kalau surat dan cokelat itu sudah berpindah tangan. Ya, Leo menerima apa yang disodorkan Hyuk pada nya dan membaca surat tersebut.

Kedua tangan Hyuk berpegang erat dan berkeringat. Pikiran-pikiran aneh sudah sejak tadi merasuki otaknya mengenai bagaimana reaksi _sunbae_ nya tersebut sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa _sunbae_ nya ini sudah selesai membaca dan tersenyum kearahnya.

Seorang Leo yang terkenal dengan sifat Dingin nya tersebut tersenyum? Siapapun yang melihat nya pasti akan langsung jatuh hati melihat betapa tampan nya Leo saat tersenyum.

Oke kita kembali pada Hyuk, sepertinya _namja_ manis ini masih betah berlama-lama menundukan kepala. Apa kau tak takut sakit leher Hyuk~ah ?

"_s-sunbae _.. a-aku .." belum selesai dia berbicara. Dia di kejutkan dengan perlakuan Leo yang menghimpit nya di loker dan mengunci nya dengan kedua tangan di sisinya.

"Hyukkie~ya" kedua mata Hyuk membelalak, Hyukkie~ya ? Leo _sunbae_ mengetahui nama nya ?

"_s-sunbae_ k-kau tau namaku?" tanya nya dengan gugup.

"tentu saja aku tahu nama mu. _Namja _manis yang selalu memperhatikanku ini" ucap Leo dan membuat kedua pipi Hyuk merona karena di sebut manis dan malu karena ketahuan sudah memperhatikan _sunbae_ nya ini. Kau marah saat di bilang manis oleh Hongbin sahabatmu Hyuk ~ah tapi kenapa tidak dengan Leo ?, oh tentu saja kau kan mencintai Leo. Ckckck!

"_mianhae sunbae, _aku lancang". Cicit Hyuk, takut _sunbae _nya ini marah dengan kelakuan nya yang hampir setiap hari memperhatikannya.

"kkk~ tidak usah meminta maaf. Dan kurasa mulai saat ini kau tak perlu memperhatikanku dari jauh lagi"

Hyuk yang semula menundukan kepala nya secara tiba-tiba mendongakan kepala nya mendengar ucapan _sunbae_ nya ini. Apa ini artinya Leo menolaknya? Oh tidak, kedua matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"_w-waeyo_?" tanya nya dengan suara serak

Leo tersenyum. "karena mulai saat ini …" Leo mendekatkan wajahnya dan .. "kau boleh memperhatikan ku kapan saja dari dekat atau pun jauh Hyuk~ah dan mulai saat ini panggil aku _Hyung_" mengecup sekilas bibir Hyuk dan sukses membuat semburat merah di kedua pipi Hyuk bertambah merah.

Dan itu artinya Leo menerima nya? Ya, karena selama ini Leo tahu bahwa _namja _ manis ini selalu memperhatikan nya dan membuat nya tertarik dengan _namja_ manis ini.

"_saranghae _Hyuk~ah"

"_nado saranghae Hyung"_ Dan Leo kembali mengecup bibir manis Hyuk.

Ahh~~ sepertinya Hyuk harus berterimakasih pada sahabatnya dan mentraktirnya besok. Karena berkat ide nya dia bisa bersama dengan Leo _sunbae _yang di kagumi nya ini.

_**~THE END~**_

_Annyeonghaseo~~ _wahhh akhirnya aku bisa bikin FF Oneshot dengan couple Favoritku di VIXX. Ini FF perdana aku ^^ uahh senengnya. Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi tertarik ama VIXX nih dan kepikiran deh coba-coba bikin FF dengan member VIXX sebagai Cast nya. /Gak semua member VIXX aku jadiin cast:3 #mian N oppa Ken oppa#/

Abis jarang banget sih aku nemu FF VIXX di FFn . . . jadi deh aku bikin ff nya :D semoga pada suka yah … dan mohon Review nya

Karena ini FF perdana aku jadi aku mengaharapkan dengan sangat kritik dan saran nya jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan FF ini .. Review anda sangat berharga ^^  
_SILENT READER _? gak papa kalo ada SILENT READER wajar kok, aku maklumi. Tapi aku lebih hargai kalo semua nya yang baca FF ini bersedia memberi Review ^^

Okelah ,, sampe sini aja cuap2 nya ,, terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca FF ku :D

LeoHyukCouple KlariBoardingHouse

00.02 WIB

Kamis, 19 Desember 2013


End file.
